Discordant Harmony
by Ennelos
Summary: They were connected. And even if Snoke had claimed their bond was his creation, deep down in them they knew it wasn't true. But Kylo Ren was conscious how powerful she was. The scar on his cheek reminded him of it every time he was facing his reflection. It seemed she was really dangerous, but also... Deeply fascinating too. I'm a French-speaking person, first fiction in English
1. Prologue

Hi ! It's my first fanfiction in English, so it's a big test ! Then, I don't know if I'll keep writing this story, because I'm a little bit scared of the...thing I'm publishing. So, I hope my English is not so terrible. I just hope you won't find too bland or academic, but don't hesitate to let a review for giving me your own opinion on this prologue ! Enjoy !

 **XxX**

The guard was half-buried in the snow, but Kylo Ren's goal was to seize it. Because of a very simple reason.

This lightsaber belonged to _him_.

He held out his right hand, and started to use the Force in order to grab it. The guard began to shake, strongly throbbing in the snow, but it was still resisting to his powers and to his will. This was not at all what he had planned. So, he kept on this way and reused the Force : his concentration and his determination were tensing his muscles and his fingers in his gloves. He was deeply ignoring the wind, his injuries -damned traitor and fluffy dog…-, and the snow, still dropping from the gloomy and dark sky, clinging to his black clothes. And, finally, he felt really satisfied when he saw the lightsaber last extracting itself from the powder snow. He was about to grab it without any problem, but the weapon swirled so quickly in the air that he thought in a flash that it could hurt him. Then, he hurriedly bended back and avoided it. He slowly turned over, totally shocked by what happened in few seconds. His chest rose with each breath as he was trying to calm down, and he eyes finally fixed upon her.

The girl seemed really surprised when she last noticed the weapon she was grabbing in her hand.

She opened wide her eyes, as Kylo Ren was getting ready for a possible duel between them. He needed to concentrate as much as best possible, and he got convinced with this idea when the girl finally ignited the lightsaber, with pure determination in her hazel eyes. He looked at her in the eye despite the wind, the snow and the dark night, and ignited his own crossguard lightsaber before making it whirl in his hand. Its irregular and red light was deeply shining in the night, and strongly contrasted with the pallor of the snow and the blue colour of the other blade. Finally, he saw anger in her eyesight as she was running towards him, and he blocked her first blow while going backwards. He blocked two other blows, and avoided the third one : the blue blade hit one of the many trees surrounding them. The tree fell from half its lower part to its crown, and the girl blocked Ren's first blow. They went on this way, between strong blows and intense parries, making other trees fall and collapse in the powder snow. They kept on this battle like if they were the main actors of a death struggle, and Ren finally succeeded in attacking the girl in a kind of snowy stone hall. He made her quickly going backwards while his charges were getting stronger and stronger : at that rate, she wouldn't stand firm against him for a long time. And then, he could get the upper hand on her and submit her to the dark side. Because, he didn't want to kill her so easily in this snowy forest. Snoke needed her, and her sensitivity to the Force was not negligible. She could be an astonishing user of the dark side as well. He just had to weaken her enough to abduct her again. Then, she would embrace the new power the First Order could give her, and become a great warrior.

The blades were knocking together with an alarming speed, violently banging against the stones in bright sparks. The scavenger finally climbed up the rocks and reached the superior part of the forest after a roll in the snow. Kylo Ren furiously tried to hurt her a last time, but he abruptly failed, missing her within an inch. Then, the knight climbed too and joined her so as to finish this duel. He was trying to keep himself as concentrated as possible, but she was starting to genuinely annoy him. Nevertheless, he had to admit several things about her : she really appeared impressive, with huge and raw skills. She could use her feelings to fight, and her strength was not so insignificant. So, of course she could be really useful to the First Order. A pure and crude power was emanating from her. An incredible one. She was really strong with the Force. But, she was still unskilled. The way she was moving was not so precise and quite hesitant. She was contenting herself with basically rushing at him while brandishing the weapon and screaming. He just had to keep on this way to have the advantage over her, and then he could abduct her without any problem. However, first, his goal was to tire her and to show her he could be the strongest. Maybe he was feeling overconfident, but he knew it was clearly possible. The scavenger first escaped him after cutting an other tree, but they finally kept on fighting. Ren made her go backwards once more, too much concentrated on this battle to realise a complete part of the Starkiller base was collapsing behind the girl. And, with a deft lightsaber handling, he succeeded in obstructing her potential blows : he forced her to block his blow and to finally bend because of the phenomenal and physical pressure he was putting on her own weapon. She was trying to resist him, but Ren could relish the pain and the effort on her face. Only few inches were preventing her from falling down the ravine. But, he had felt it. This raw and pure strength she had deep down in her. Because, he didn't want to kill her. It was not necessary. She would be more useful fighting at his side. He just had to persuade her. So, he said, with determination and confidence in his voice :

"You need a teacher ! I can show you the ways of the Force !"

As opening her eyes wide, she whispered :

"The Force…"

And then, she closed her eyes, like if she was starting to give herself over to something deeply mystical and strong that she couldn't clearly understand. She was drawing her own power from it, as her breath was getting more and more appeased. She even stopped frowning her eyebrows, as Kylo Ren was the first and unique witness of this singular scene. He couldn't put words on it with an absolute accuracy, but a violent effort twisted his face as he was trying to base his supremacy. When she finally opened her eyes again, he inexorably understood the Force was with her, and that she could turn the tables. It was not at all desirable. Afterwards, anger brutally distorted his lineaments again.

He _knew_ what he had to do.

But, the scavenger got the upper hand on him after a deft blow, and started to attack the knight with an extreme violence and an incredible power in her charges. They were nearly unstoppable, even for a more trained warrior like him. It was a gruesome feeling. He knew he was better than a scavenger scum, but how could she try to beat him so easily ?! It was pure aberration. His weapon and the way he was using it to block the other blade was the only thing that could permit him to survive it seemed -because it was now a matter of life and death. And then, she succeeded in destabilizing his hand. The red blade whirled in his fist, before she harmed him at the level of his legs and made him lose his balance. He kneeled, a part of his lower tunic falling in the snow, half-burnt. And, he immediately got back on his feet and missed a new and quite desperate attack. The scavenger hurt him thanks to the point of her blade on his left shoulder, and made him go backwards. After an other blow he parried, she kicked him in the stomach and he fell all sprawled out. Kylo Ren was totally enraged -and panicked- to notice a simple yokel could defeat him. He got back on his feet again with an extreme difficulty, making use of his own hands. He could see her turning around him, and she was really infuriating him now as his breath was becoming erratic and weaker. He couldn't bear such humiliation, even if this damned girl was certainly useful for his own interests. After a blow she easily parried, he exulted, because he had the possibility to hinder her by grasping her wrist -it was so thin in his leather gloves…They were facing each other, and she screamed again with resolution, as she made a success of definitively obstructing him. His crossguard lightsaber was hitting the ground in a myriad of bright sparks, and Ren felt deeply furious when he understood he still had surprises in store. The scum was about to defeat him without any particular problem, and he couldn't accept it. It was too humiliating and unworthy of the Knights of Ren's leader. After few seconds of pure physical struggle, she hit him at the hand, making him drop his own weapon, and finally she violently stroke him in the face. Ren hard screamed before falling down the snow, unconscious because of the shock. And even if he couldn't clearly realise it for the moment, he knew the unbearable truth deep down in him.

He had _lost_.

He had been defeated by a simple scavenger that had never heard talk of the Force and of its immeasurable powers.

What a squalid _ignominy_.


	2. Chapter I

Thank you for all your nice reviews ! I'm likely to keep on writing :)

 **XxX**

She had abruptly awakened at midnight, and she had left her bed for about fifteen minutes now. And, she couldn't manage to calm down : her nightmare had been particularly precise in her mind, and so much ghastly that she had awakened at full throttle, her chest rising at the pace of her erratic breath. The screams, the corpses, and the bloody bodies had appeared with so much details in her mind that she had immediately been aghast by the scene. Now, she was sitting on her bed, in her understated and bare room, her arms around her folded legs and her head in the hollow between her knees. She was in her pajamas, only barefoot, but she finally got up and swathed herself in a kind of thick smock. She was so cold too…She left the room after shivering and started to meander in the corridors, wandering without any goal, excluding trying to calm her down a little more. She only stopped when she distinguished Leia's figure in a kind of cantina. She was turning her back to her, but she also seemed to be deeply sad, like if she was bearing a burden that no one could carry, except her. She was looking at the sky, a dark and cold night, without any star or moon. After few seconds, the old woman turned over, a soft and gentle smile on her thin lips.

"Rey…As far as I can see, you don't sleep too. Come sitting", she whispered, showing the bench in front of her.

The young girl gently assented moving her head, and then reached the table the general was sitting. She sat too, and Leia spoke again :

"Don't worry, my child. I'm sure you will calm down soon. Then, you'll go into slumber very easily."

Rey fiddled with her fingers, still being beset by her intense reflection. Finally, she raised her head, sighed, and whispered after thinking a little, like if she was a little bit scared saying these words :

"General, there's something I'd like to know.

-I listen to you.

-How…How was he ? I mean…Ben. How was he before all of this happened ?"

Leia's eyesight darkened during a thousandth second, but Rey easily perceived it. Of course this topic was difficult to broach, especially for a mother. But, she just softly smiled, like if she was recalling good memories. Old and so precious memories. She had this gentle spark burning in her eyes.

"He was...only a child when I understood how strong he was with the Force. But, there was something else deep down in him. He had a special bond with it, because the Force...has always been strong in my family. I mean, you have personally seen how much Luke was able to use it, on Crait, three months ago.

-Yes. And I've also been the witness of Ben's strength. But, I'd like to know...Do you think there's still good in him ?

-I do, Rey. And not just because he's my only child. I feel his pain and his confusion, but also…The compassion he seems to have for you. He cannot be lost forever."

Rey didn't answer, but kept her hands in hers while lowering her head. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders with a lot of softness, and without making a single noise. Finally, Leia started to speak :

"What happened, my child ? I thought you were a heavy sleeper…I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me at this hour of the night.

-I…had a nightmare. But, I'm better now, and…everything's alright, she sighed. I…will go to bed. I'm quite tired and I have a busy day, tomorrow. You know I have to go if I want to rebuild Luke's lightsaber. I mean, I've been studying for…months now the Jedi old books so…I think I can rebuild it. But, the Kyber crystal seems to be cracked, so maybe I'd have to find another one. They are so rare that I don't think it's even possible, but it is written old Jedi temples were on a planet called Ilum, so…Maybe I should take a look. I'm sure there's a link with the crystals.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure you will find a crystal. But, I don't know if it's a good idea to leave the Resistance now. We don't have any safe base, and we didn't settle yet… And, if I may ask you…What have you seen ? Because, sometimes…dreams are not useless. They can be messages you need to understand and to take into consideration.

-It was…really special. I mean, I…I was in the middle of a room. A circular room. There were kids, hidden behind armchairs. And then, a guy…A guy entered the room. He was tall, hooded and deeply intimidating. And, when the door finally closed, the kids got up. One of them moved forward and called the guy…Master Skywalker. Then, he asked him what they were going to do, while there were too many of…special people where they were, people I'm not even able to identify. The hooded guy looked at the youngling with…such pain and determination…His eyesight was really powerful and…troubling. I actually felt paralyzed with fear. Then, the gut ignited his lightsaber -it was a blue one-, and the youngling stepped back. At this moment, I understood what he was about to do. He…"

Her voice started to shiver as she was about to cry. But, she didn't want to. So, she rubbed her eyes, like if her goal was to stop the potential tears that could try to drop from her eyes.

"He killed all of them, without hesitating. It was…ghastly and gruesome. I couldn't bear watching this. The dismembered kids, their screams resounding, and this squalid blue blade whirling in the air…And, in his eyes…I saw the same thing I had noticed in Ben's eyesight when we fought together, with more power and…involvement"

Leia finally put the Jedi's hands in hers, and compressed them strongly in her fingers. Rey raised her head, as tears were flooding in her hazel eyes.

"Don't cry, my child."

She seemed to be as moved as the young girl was, but was more holding back her feelings : after all, she was older and more experienced, so more capable of. Her only goal appeared to be comforting with her.

"What was this, General Organa ? What was the ghastly thing I saw ?! And, beyond all of this, what does it mean ?!

-Rey, listen. I think I know what you've seen. You…must understand that…that the fate of my family became tragic the day my father embraced the dark side. I mean…I had a big discussion with Luke, in the past, and…He had finally told me Darth Vader was our father. Anakin Skywalker was our father. I think this is the "Master Skywalker" you saw in your nightmare.

-Anakin…Skywalker ? Himself ? But, he…he killed younglings ! He…killed kids…I handled the lightsaber of a murderer…

-Please, don't torment yourself. It won't help you. You just have to understand…this part of my father's story is a part of the Jedi story and of the former Republic one too.

-I…I think I can understand."

The old woman smiled, and then stroked her cheek. Her hand lingered on her pale skin, and she finally patted it, really acting as a substitute mother.

"Come on, go to bed now. You told me, you have things to do tomorrow. You should sleep a little.

-You're…right. Thank you."

Rey finally got up, and reached the door, quite plodding. But, before she left, Leia told her with a comforting and warm voice.

"Please, don't worry for him. I know how strong Ben is. And, even if I can feel his confusion and his hesitation, I think he cannot be lost forever. I just hope you'll one day be surprised by his…personality.

-Do you still…trust him ?

-I do. Even if my father made ghastly things in the past, he finally redeemed himself, thanks to Luke's feelings for him. I mean…Even if it was difficult, Luke was considering Vader as his father. He succeeded in saving him because there was the beginning of...a kind of filial love between them. A love that they shared till death. So... I think Ben can be saved too. His redemption is not only a false hope. I'm sure of it. Didn't Finn say you Rose Tico's last words before she fell into unconsciousness ?

-He...didn't. What did he say ?

-He said...that Rose had told him we would win this war not by fighting what we hate, but by saving what we love. And... I do love my son, Rey. I can't be his own voice, but I'm sure he needs more love. And maybe mine won't be sufficient enough. I don't know.

-What should I do ? I've been a witness of his powers and I'm sure he could be a great ally of the…

-Don't worry about it, she smiled again. Please, go to sleep now. You'll be exhausted tomorrow if you keep on this way. If you want to leave, you should rest."

Rey smiled too, and left the room. When Leia was finally alone, she sighed and started to shiver. She missed her son so much…But, she didn't exactly know how he was really feeling about all of this. She just wished her hopes won't fade in gloomy and cold darkness, as dark as a pitch-black night itself. She just hoped what she had said to comfort Rey were not only horrible lies.

Letting her leave was a real ordeal, even if she was doing it for the Resistance and for the Jedi.

 **XxX**

Hux was really fed up. It had been about three months the battle of Crait had ended : the First Order had definitively imposed its authority in the Galaxy, but nothing had changed. The Resistance was still standing against them, even if only few fragments were remaining, but there was the girl, too. She embodied a real threat, he knew it. Longer the waiting time was, more dangerous she was becoming. And if all of this was going on this way, she could easily and certainly destroy them, him and the wholly First Order. She was a Jedi. A real one. She was nearly mastering the Force and she knew how to fight with a lightsaber. She had even defeated Kylo Ren himself about a year ago. And, him, Kylo Ren, was now the Supreme Leader, but he was not even trying to stop her. However, he had the power to, but he was not acting. Admittedly, he was behaving as a leader, but it seemed he was deliberately letting the scavenger slip through their fingers. But Hux couldn't bear this boring stagnation anymore.

That was why he had asked for an interview with the Supreme Leader himself. Because of his high annoyance with this almost unbelievable situation. When he finally entered the throne room, he was first deeply impressed by his powerful and dark aura still spreading in the air : Kylo Ren was now frankly intimidating.

"What do you want, General Hux ?"

His voice, as sharp as confident, resounded in the air with an incredible strength.

"I'd…like to have a discussion with you. About…the scavenger."

Ren imperceptibly raised his head and discreetly touched his scar with his fingertips. Despite the gloves, he could feel his hollow skin, but Hux didn't even notice it.

"I listen to you.

-She's really dangerous. And she's likely to destroy us if we let her enough time.

-I already know it, Hux."

The abruptness in his answer was more obvious than previously.

"And I also know how useless you really seem to be. You have to understand that this kind of comment won't help you.

-But…The girl…"

The Supreme Leader brutally woke up and clenched his fists : the black leather softly squeaked in his hands.

"Shut up ! You know _nothing_ about her. Of course she's powerful, we both noticed it, but you don't realize how strong she is. Just imagine her fighting for the First Order. Then, our power would be total, tremendous, and perpetual. Incredible."

Hux had to admit Ren was basically right, even if it costed him dear. The girl was _astonishingly_ strong and extremely powerful. So, of course she was useful for their plans. But Hux felt there was something else linking Ren and the girl together, deep down in him. Something radically odd and perfectly indefinable. But, he was uncertain. He didn't know who was the most dangerous for his own ambition. The scavenger had embraced the light side, while Kylo Ren was the last successor of the dark one : they were both sensitive to the Force, but they were not unbeatable, it was evident. He just had to beware, and to hide his wishes of incredible and sovereign power. And, of course he was admitting he really wanted to take Kylo Ren's place as the Supreme Leader. He was convinced he was able to reign without any problem or weakness, and he also knew he could rule the First Order with an iron fist. According to him, Kylo Ren was a pale representative of the dark side and a pitiful heir of Snoke's teachings. All he had to do was to weaken the Order, while being particularly careful. Ren was of course the first he had to get rid of. For the moment, he didn't know how he would shrug him off, but it was still the least of his worries. And then, he would base his own supremacy and his control. Ren finally beaten, he would be the strongest in the whole Galaxy, and he could rule it by his own leadership…He could easily kill the scavenger too. She would be weakened, shaken by the loss of this special bond she seemed to share with the knight. And, if he was able to kill the girl, the Resistance couldn't resist him too. It was sadistically delectable. As he was lost in his deep thoughts, Ren abruptly interrupted him by saying :

"I feel something awkward. Are you sure there's nothing else you have to tell me ?"

The general heavily swallowed as Ren's dark eyes fixed upon him.

"I am, Supreme Leader. Nothing else at all.

-So, let me give you a new…mission. It's your last chance to prove me you can be useful. The Death Star and Starkiller were powerful thanks to incredible crystals, I'm sure you know it. Sith used to make use of these super-crystals, so as to create huge and powerful weapons. To completely annihilate the Resistance, we don't need to build a new Death Star. Snoke had ordered it and it miserably failed because of these…exasperating pilots. So, you'll oversee the search of these crystals, and our engineers' job on this weapon. I want it to be operational in two months, not more. Am I clear, Hux ? Here and now, for you, your failure means a long and particularly sadistic death. Fall out now."

When he was finally alone, Kylo Ren started to think silently. He had felt how Hux was ambitious despite his incompetence, and he really wanted to avoid internal rebellions. So, he had to tire him and to exhaust him without any hesitation. He couldn't be merciful with him because of his mere wishes of power. But, it wouldn't be a problem, he knew it. He really wanted the First Order to control a powerful and an efficient weapon, but the way he had asked it would force Hux to work himself to death. Because, thanks to this, Hux wouldn't be even able to try to think. And without thinking, how could he conspire ?

He couldn't.

And if he couldn't, he was still useless and deeply harmless.


End file.
